My Dreams are Me
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: This is what happens when two people that don't like eachother very much get drunk at a party and have an one night stand. And when one of them gets pregnant. SasukeXOC. Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

My Dreams are Me

**~I only own Kanna and the evil plot bunnies invading my mind~**

Hello wonderful readers, my name is Kanna. Just Kanna. I don't have a last name because I don't have a family. I was left on the doorstep of Kakashi Hatake. For no good reason! Anyway, he raised me pretty much. But I never took his name because I knew we weren't related. Yes I was on team seven, but it was no picnic! I am now chunin and eighteen, along with my team mates. Sasuke came back about two years ago after he killed Itachi and Orochimaru.

Sakura as been flirting it up with him and he doesn't even notice. Naruto has been trying to get me and Sasuke together since he got back. I wish he would stop; I don't want to be with that duck ass bastard… But we have our moments. He's more of a cousin than a boyfriend…

…

I sighed as I picked up _another _shirt. I swear for an Uchiha he sure is messy. Right now I was in the Uchiha compound cleaning the place up for the party. Naruto and I are throwing Sasuke a nineteenth birthday party, so we were getting ready for the party while Sasuke went to play Shogi with Shikamaru.

I gave Naruto some money to go get some drinks for the party while I cleaned. He should be back soon. At least I'm done cleaning… I heard someone run into a wall and scream "WHO PUT THAT THERE?" and I sighed. I walked over to the front of the compound to see Naruto kicking the wall like an idiot. I walked over to the bags of drink and opened it. My eyes narrowed and an anime vein popped up on my head.

"Naruto" I growled. "I thought I told you no alcohol!" He looked at me and smiled broadly.

"But you're awesome when you're drunk!" He slurred while throwing an arm around me. "Plus it was on sale! But there's no money left" His breath smelled like sake.

My eyes filled up with rage as I spun around and punched as hard as I could. He flew back into the wall as I grabbed the bag and walked inside to put them up.

…

As Sasuke and Shikamaru walked through the door everyone jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE" all he did was smirk, but we all knew he was happy. We partied all night long! Through everybody was drunk we still had fun! The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Sasuke and I was having a drinking contest…

…**Normal POV…**

Naruto walked to Sasuke's room to ask him where the aspirin was at. As he opened the door light flooded the room. He looked to the bed expecting to see only one figure. But instead he saw a blue head of hair snuggled up against a sleeping Sasuke. Naruto smiled when he noticed their clothes were on the ground. He shut the door quietly and walked down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and prepared some eggs and orange juice. Sakura walked in.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" She asked. An evil plan ran through Naruto's head.

"He's asleep" Naruto replied while picking up the tray with the eggs on it. "I must take him his breakfast, it makes him happy."

"I'll take it then" Sakura replied while taking the tray. Naruto just shrugged. Naruto sat down and drank some coffee he made. He smiled when he heard Sakura scream. He walked up the stairs to watch the fun.

…

Sakura stood at the doorway staring at Sasuke and Kanna in bed together. The scream woke Sasuke up but not Kanna. Naruto walked in and faked a look of surprised.

"Now how did that happen?" Naruto smirked. Before anyone to do anything Kanna woke up. She looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I'm having that dream again" She said while put her hand on his face. When she noticed it felt real she jumped and pulled the covers over herself. Sasuke covered his lower half with covers as well.

"Could you give us a moment?" Sasuke asked while looking at Sakura and Naruto. Naruto dragged the stunned Sakura out of the room leaving the two alone. The two quickly got up and got dress.

They looked at each other straight in the eyes and said "This night never happened" at the same time. Kanna blushed a bright red while Sasuke's blush was barley noticeable.

"Well, I've got Naruto's murder to get cracking on." Kanna informed while walking out the room. Sasuke sighed. He knew this would come back and bite him in the ass.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Victoria: I hate you Vicky!**

**Vicky: I love you too!**

**Victoria: What part of 'I hate Sasuke' don't you get?**

**Vicky: I don't understand! How could you hate him he's adorable!**

**Victoria: He's the reason Itachi's died!**

**Vicky: Sasuke's better than him!**

**Victoria: Itachi is hotter!**

**Vicky: You know what? Let's let the readers decide!**

**Victoria: How?**

**Vicky: They review and they say if they're on **_**Team Sasuke **_**or**_** Team Itachi**_**.**

**Victoria: Come on Itachi fans let's show my inner who's better!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Dreams are me

**~ If I owned Naruto then Sasuke would smile~**

…**Kanna's POV…**

As I walked through the village, thoughts flooded my mind. How could this happen? Why me? I stopped and looked at the sky. I just found out I'm pregnant. Pregnant. The word just seemed to echo through my mind. The only one who knew was lady Tsuande. She promised not to tell but…

I looked at my surroundings and saw I was on the small bridge in the park. I looked over the edge. I leaned on my elbows; my hands supported my head as I stared at the pond. Snow fell from the sky; my hood on my hoodie was up as I stared at the ducks slipping on the ice. I haven't talked to Sasuke in two months.

I felt a presence behind me but I didn't turn around until I heard _his_ voice…

"Hello, Kanna" I turn around to see the Uchiha that knocked me up.

"Hey" I whispered. I looked him in the eye as I spoke. "We need to talk."

"If it's about that night" He looked uncomfortable just talking about it. "I'm really so-"

"I'm pregnant" I cut him off. He looked shocked. "And you're the father." He just stopped and thought about what he just heard.

"You're lying" He said while looking me in the eye as well. "You're lying to get me to marry you." I sighed at his stupidity

"You're an idiot" I replied. "Why the Hell would I do that? You know what" I just glared at him with all my might. "Just forget it; I'll just raise the kid myself." I pushed pass him and walked away. A tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away. Why am I crying? It's not like he was going to pull me into his arms and say everything will be alright. Everything won't be alright.

…

I sat in my apartment looking out the kitchen widow watching the snow fall. My hand wondered to my, for now, flat stomach and sighed. In seven months I'm going a mother… I looked down at the hot chocolate on the table and sighed. I heard a knock come from the front door. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Hinata standing there.

"Hey, Kanna" She greeted with a smile. I weakly smiled back. She looked at me with worry. "Kanna, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Come inside, Hinata, I have something to tell you."

We sat on the couch and talked. She was surprised to hear that I was pregnant, especially with Sasuke's child. While we were talking, we heard Naruto yelling for me. I walked outside onto the balcony.

"What the Hell do _you_ want!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back at me. "I didn't know that would happen!"

"Well it did!"

"Let me treat you to some Raman as an apology!" I sighed.

"I don't want any, Naruto!" I replied. "You're forgiven but-" Before I could finish I was pushed down the stairs. As I was pushed I caught a glimpse of who did it. The only thing I remember was silver hair…

…**Normal POV… **

Naruto watched Kanna be pushed at ran to her. Hinata ran out and ran to him.

"Naruto, what happened?" Hinata asked urgently.

"I don't know" He replied. "Some guy came and pushed her. Hinata, go take her to the hospital" He commanded. She nodded. She pulled Kanna onto her back and ran off. Naruto ran in the direction the man ran off in.

…

Hinata sat in the waiting room of the hospital when Kakashi ran in.

"What happen? Is she alright? Where is she?" She could tell he was having a panic attack.

"Kakashi-sensei, calm down" Hinata said. She explained that Kanna was pushed down some stairs and that she didn't know what was happening since they took her in the ER. Tsuande walked in with a very pale Sakura.

"Is she alright?" Kakashi asked.

"She's aright" Tsuande replied. "So is the baby." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What baby?" He asked.

"She didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "Shit"

"What baby?"

"Now Kakashi, don't over react-"

"I'm not over reacting; I just want to know what's going on with my daughter."

She sighed. "She's pregnant, Kakashi" Many Finnish elves were awoken by a loud yell of "WHAT!"

"Now Kakashi, calm down!" Tsuande tried to calm him.

"Calm down! Calm down!" He yelled. "How the Hell am I supposed to calm down when I just found out my daughter is pregnant?" Sakura and Hinata stood behind the Hokage. "Who's the father?"

"Sasuke" Hinata, Sakura, and Tsuande said at once.

"I'm going kill him" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi don't be rash, besides you-" All of the sudden said Uchiha walked in… this can not end well.

"Uchiha…" Kakashi growled. Hell's flames surrounded Kakashi. His visible eye turned eye and evil (hahaha the Evil eye hahaha).

"Kakashi?" Sasuke had this urge to run.

"You got my daughter pregnant…" He growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I know she's not pregnant" Sasuke replied. "She's just-" He was cut off by a slap. Sakura stood in front of him.

"You bastard" She whispered. "She's not faking, she is pregnant and you're the father." Sasuke looked surprised at the sudden outburst. Sakura stalked out of the room.

Kakashi started cracking his knuckles. _Oh wait, _Sasuke thought to himself, _if she's pregnant then Kakashi... _His thoughts were cut short with Kakashi imbedding a kunai in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke grunted in pain. Tsuande held Kakashi back to insure the last Uchiha was not killed. Hinata went to Sasuke and started to heal his arm.

"Is Kanna alright?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"She's fine and so is the baby." She replied.

"Can we see her?" He looked to Tsuande, who was still holding Kakashi back.

"Yes, you can see her" She replied. "If I let you go will you be good?" She asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I'll be good" She let him go. She took them to Kanna's room where she was asleep. Kakashi walked over to the bed and sat on the side. "Kanna, can you hear me?" He asked while pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Die… Sasuke… die…" She mumbled in her sleep. The urge to run came back to Sasuke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Victoria: **_**Team Itachi**_ **is winning!**

**Vicky: Come on! Sasuke is better than Itachi!**

**Victoria: Yeah right! You and I both know Sasuke was most likely raped by Orochimaru…**

**Vicky: *Shivers* Yeah, that's why he's awesome! He put up with that!**

**Victoria: Yeah well Itachi was almost raped by Orochimaru with fought him off. That proves that Itachi is stronger that Sasuke**

**Vicky: Oh shut up! **


	3. Chapter 3

My Dreams are Me

**~I only own Kanna and the plot~**

…Kanna's POV…

I sat cross legged on the hospital bed thinking. Instead of wearing a hospital gown I was wearing some pajamas.

"You caught a glimpse of who did it?" Tsuande asked. I nodded. "Who was it?"

"Kabuto. It had to be" I replied.

"Why would Kabuto want to kill you?" Sasuke asked from across the room. Kakashi glared at him from his seat beside me. "Didn't he flirt with you through the chunin exams?"

"He did… But maybe…" I looked at Sasuke. "Are you sure you killed Orochimaru?"

"Positive"

"Do think maybe he's trying to kill the baby?" I put a hand on my stomach as the words come from my mouth.

"We can't be sure but…" Tsuande looked at me. "In any case you can't live alone" I nodded for her to continue. "You'll stay with Sasuke for the time being"

"My lady, don't you think maybe she'll be better off with me?" Kakashi asked. I sighed and pulled him close to me.

"Think Kakashi, if I stay with him then he'll have to deal with all of the pregnancy symptoms." I whispered in his ear. We both looked at each other wit evil glints in our eyes.

"She can stay with him" Kakashi informed. He walked out the door but not before slapping Sasuke's head.

…

I walked into the Uchiha Mansion without knocking and walked into the living room. Sasuke was in there reading a book. He gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked while sitting down my back pack (It has a jutsu on it for ultimate storage).

"Why didn't you knock?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno" I replied. He sighed.

"I'll show you to your room" He informed.

I picked up my back pack and walked up the stairs with him. My room looked like any other room. The walls were painted a dark blue and it had a black carpet. The bed had Black and Blue covers, and it was up against the left wall. A dark wood dresser was against the far wall and a closet door was on the right wall.

"The bathroom is down the hall" Sasuke told me. I nodded. "I'll leave you to do whatever" And with that he left the room. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. This is going to be interesting…

…Normal POV…

Sasuke woke up and walked down the hallway to hear retching noises. He walked to the bathroom to see Kanna kneeled over to toilet. He sighed and walked over to the blue haired girl. He crouched down beside her and held her neon blue hair out of her face.

"Thanks" She mumbled before she returned to what she was doing.

"No problem" he replied. Once she was down she started to brush her teeth vigorously. Sasuke went ahead and made breakfast. Once Kanna came in she sat down at the table.

"The kid wakes me up beggin' for food, I give it to 'em and this is the thanks I get?" Kanna mumbled to herself. Sasuke sighed to himself. What did he get himself into?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Victoria: People love the story!**

**Vicky: Yippers!**

**Victoria: I know, short chapter, but this is more like a filler chapter.**

**Vicky: I got a question. Why do you people live Itachi so much!**

**Victoria: Simple my dear Vicky… Itachi is a villain and we must love him.**

**Vicky: Well that's you Victoria! You fell in freaking love with the Goblin King!**

**Victoria: … shut up…**

**Vicky: Review please… Or we shall send goblins after you and we won't travel through a Labyrinth to get you!**

**Victoria: And if we do… I ditch you in the Bog of Eternal Stench and have a Make-out fest with Jareth!**

**Jareth: Review to keep her away from me please!**

**Victoria: Get over here!**

**Jareth: *Runs* Review!**

**Vicky: Dance Magic Dance! **


	4. Facebook

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am here with a notice! I made a Facebook page that you guys can come be my friends on. You don't have to know me or anything, It's just mostly for me to post updates about my stories and stuff… I'll get the next chapter up soon but I wanted to do this. So come on down and look me up! My name is**** Victoria ****Uchiha and my picture is a white fox. I'll accept all friend requests. I'll also do games and stuff on this account, just so you know. And if you're a flamer then I suggest not looking me up because my family may or may not look me up, and they're crazy… I hope to get some request soon ^^!**


	5. Chapter 4

**~No matter how many jutsus I use, I still don't own Naruto~**

I walked through Konoha, bored out of my mind. Sasuke had to go on a mission with Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi stayed with me at the compound.

"Kanna!" I turned to see Ino running towards me. I smiled and waved at her. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much" I shrugged slightly. "You?"

"Nothing much" She giggled. "So how are you and Sasuke doing?" I couldn't help but sigh.

"He's fine and so am I" I replied. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders while we walked down the street.

"I'm taking you shopping." She stated simply.

"Why?" I whined; I hate shopping.

"Because, you are three months pregnant and don't have barely anything for the baby to wear!" She squealed while I groaned.

…

Kakashi looked up when I walked through the door. He chuckled at me. I had about twenty bags in each hand and a bag in my mouth.

"Have fun shopping with Ino?" He chuckled.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

… Time skip to four months…

I laid in my bed as I listened to the thunder outside. Rain hit the window as the lightning lit up the room. I smiled slightly; I love thunder storms. I had my hand on my slightly round stomach and sighed. The shadow of a man fell over me. I looked up and saw a tall figure standing over me. I could not see his face for the shadows were hiding him. Lightning struck and I saw Orochimaru standing there with a kunai. He smiled and plunged the kunai into my stomach. My eyes widened at the pain and I let out a choked gasp. Blood stained the sheets and splattered onto the walls.

"Wake up, Kanna," Orochimaru whispered. "Wake up, wake up."

…

"Wake up! Wake up!" Sasuke almost yelled as he shook my body. "Damn it, Kanna! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I stared at Sasuke in fear. Then it registered in my head that it was all a dream. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and buried my head into his bare chest. He awkwardly put his arms around me and started to rub my back.

"Hey," He started. "It was only dream, there's no reason to be scared."

"It's not just a dream Sasuke!" I cried while pounding my fists into his chest. "It's my damned Kekkei Genkai! I can see the future in my dreams but they only come in the form of nightmares!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me calmly and I sighed.

"I never thought about it." I replied. "The only good thing about it is that I can change it if I can."

"What was the dream?" He asked and I sighed again.

"Can we talk about in the morning?" I asked while looking up at him. "I want some sleep."

"Alright," He went to move but I held onto him. "Let go Kanna,"

"Please Sasuke," I begged, despite my pride telling me not to. "I don't want to be alone right now, please."

"Fine," He sighed. He slipped under the covers and I snuggled close to his body for heat. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: Aww

Vicky: Fluff!

Victoria: review please, thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

**~I don't own Naruto or the characters, or Madara Uchiha would have token Sasuke in and raised him… Wait a minute… That's a good plot~**

… One month later…

"Sasuke, where the f*ck are my pickles?" Kanna screamed from the kitchen and Sasuke groaned.

"You finished them off yesterday," He replied calmly while she stomped into the room.

"Then why didn't you buy some more?" She snapped her question.

"I'm going to day," He explained. "After your doctor's appoint- where did she go?" Kanna had run out of that room and Sasuke walked up the stairs to find her. "Kanna, you have to go,"

"No I don't," He heard her voice say from the closet. "I don't want to go,"

"Why?" He sighed while leaning against the wall.

"Because then I'll have the chance to see the gender and we said we wanted to keep in a surprise, but Ino, Anko, Sakura, and even _Hinata _are going to _kill _me if I don't find out!"

"And how do you that?" Sasuke sighed. "I'll make sure they don't if you go,"

"… Fine…"

…

Kanna was lying on the hospital bed with her stomach exposed with Sasuke sitting next to her. Tsuande walked in with Sakura trailing not too far behind.

"Good to see you, Kanna," Tsuande greeted happily. "How has the pregnancy been?"

"A bitch," Kanna grumbled. "Whenever I eat something that's not pickles I puke, but the kid seems to like those vitamins you prescribed."

"Well that's good," Tsuande replied while leaning over to Sasuke. "Anything else?" She whispered while Sakura talked to Kanna.

"Mood swings came early," He groaned quietly while Tsuande chuckled. She walked back to Kanna and started to feel her stomach.

"Seems like everything is coming along nicely," Tsuande informed. "Now let's start the ultrasound," She spread some jelly along Kanna's swollen stomach and an image appeared on the screen. The image wasn't clear but it was beautiful to Kanna; there on the screen was her, no, their child. She couldn't help but smile; if she could've had a choice for the father, she was glad it was Sasuke. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Kanna nodded eagerly and Sakura flipped a switch on the machine. _**Thump, thump, thump. **_Kanna's smile widened and looked to Sasuke to see him with a small smile on his face. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"No," Both Sasuke and Kanna replied, Tsuande only shrugged.

"Alright, let me just finish up and we'll be done." Tsuande replied. Once she was done and Kanna had the jelly wiped off, Tsuande turned to Kanna. "Kanna, do you mind if I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, Sasuke, leave," Kanna replied while waving Sasuke out. Sakura left as well, most likely to interrogate Sasuke about what gender he wanted the baby to be. "What is it, Tsuande-Sama?"

"I wanted to talk about your dreams." She replied and Kanna sighed. "Have you had any lately?"

"One," Kanna replied. "It was about Orochimaru trying to kill me and the baby."

"Kanna…" Tsuande's gaze softened. "I want you to be careful ok? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, Tsuande-sama," Kanna bowed her head slightly. "I'm going to head back now."

"Ok," Tsuande turned to the door with Kanna. They walked into the waiting room and Sasuke quickly walked to them with a crazy Sakura behind him.

"Sakura," Tsuande yelled making the pink haired girl jump. "Let's go."

"Yes Tsuande-sama," Sakura grumbled while walking away with the Hokage.

…

"Your child looks deformed." Naruto informed while looking at the pictures in his hands. Currently Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kanna, Hinata, and Kakashi were sitting in Sasuke's living room passing around the pictures of the baby. Kanna threw a pillow at the blonde, successfully hitting him in the head.

"Shut up, Blondie!" She yelled at him. "And if it is deformed, I'm blaming you!"

"What? Why me?" He whined while Kakashi chuckled.

"Because, you're the reason I'm pregnant!" She pointed out.

"Oh, how many times are you going to throw that into my face?"

"As many times as I can!"

"This is better than watching Sakura pound the dobe into the ground," Sasuke whispered to Kakashi, Hinata, and Sakura.

…

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, bored out of his mind; He just couldn't fall asleep. He heard the door open and felt someone crawl into bed with him. He was about to ask Kanna what she was doing, when she grabbed his hand and laid it on her stomach. He felt a thump against his hand. He looked and felt it again. He looked at the bluenette and she smiled widely.

"How long has she been kicking?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"He's been nudging me for about two weeks now but just started kicking." Kanna chuckled as Sasuke rubbed her belly. "So you think it's a girl?"

"Huh?" He looked at her. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I think it's a boy," She replied while Sasuke smirked.

"Let's make a bet." Sasuke purposed. "If it's a girl, I get to name it. If it's a boy, you get to name it."

"You got a deal," She giggled and placed her hand on top of Sasuke's. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I, I think I'm falling in love with you," She confessed. Sasuke looked up at her with surprise in his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me." Sasuke looked back at their hands and intertwined his hand with hers.

"I might be falling for you, too." Sasuke replied and Kanna looked at him with surprise. "I've always admired you but I never thought of like this before. But when this happened I felt… joy… I was happy… I mean I wanted to revive the Uchiha clan before but… That's not why I was happy… I felt like I finally had I chance to get to know you… Kanna, why are you crying?" Kanna was indeed crying, but she was smiling.

"Oh, Sasuke," She sobbed slightly. "I just never thought I would ever hear that from you… Or from anyone for that matter." Sasuke smiled slightly and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Shh," He soothed her. They both felt the baby kick their hands and Kanna smiled.

"He seems to like to show off for his daddy," Sasuke smiled and pulled up her shirt. He kissed her belly and Kanna chuckled lightly. "Sasuke, I need to sleep," Sasuke looked at her with a puppy look and she shook her head. "Don't worry, he'll be here tomorrow." Sasuke smiled and kissed her on the lips. When they parted, Kanna smiled. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Sasuke pulled her into is arms and they drifted into sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vicky: Finally!

Victoria: *Sniff* I'm sad…

Vicky: Oh yeah, the flash drive that all the stories were saved on, malfunctioned.

Victoria: Meaning, all of my finished chapters, future chapters, future stories, past oneshots, and future oneshots are lost, FOREVER!

Vicky: *Rolls Eyes* quit being dramatic.

Victoria: B-b-but, all my hard work is lost! *Goes into Emo corner with Gaara and Sasuke*

Vicky: … Review, please?


	7. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


End file.
